One Week Challenge
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Tsuruga Ren in Shorts and Hoodie for a week because of a blasted challenge but it actually turned out well for him.


Title: One Week Challenge

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Presently the famous Japanese top actor with his former e-sports superstar gamer now an acting rookie brother has blessed the social media based entertainment show with their presence, "What have you done this time?" the producer, cameraman and staff of the office studio laughed at the younger Hizuri staring at his older brother in hesitation.

"I have done nothing" argued back by the older brother.

"Then why are we here?" then both brothers comically in slow motion turned their head to the camera and laugh it off.

Then the host of the entertainment show sat with them and started, "Today, Ren Tsuruga and Japan's favorite baby brother Joudi-kun are with us and today they are going to join the one week challenge we have in stored for them!" she excitedly said.

"We can't bail on this one, can't we?" Koudi asked his brother who shook his head, the staff and producers together with their managers and even the president of their talent agency is present which also laughed at them.

"Can you both stand for us?" and they did, "As everyone can see, they are both wearing their trademark outfits and their usual clothing line"  
she explained as Ren stood showing off his trademark attire, with a black tank top covered with white dress shirt neatly tucked inside his trousers showing his silver buckle belt and his oxford casual shoes, while his brother sported his slim khaki cargo shorts, his e-sports jersey with his trademark name on his sleeve, his trademark ball cap covering and hooding his short hair, with his thick clubmaster glasses and his trademark shoes his mother designed, a high top shoes with a Velcro strap at the top, "And for the challenge, they will be dressed by their mom for a week!" she said and the boys burst out laughing.

"Don't want to be rude but we're actually being dressed by our mother" said Ren, "I mean she makes our clothes" Ren Explains.

"Which is why for a change, I will be dressing you boys up with each others' clothes, and I'll be choosing your wardrobe for you" Julie said at the back said as her voice echo without a mic, she surprised them with her presence.

"Wait… I'll be wearing shorts?" Ren looked horrified.

"I'll look like a playboy?" pointed by the teen in horror, with that said everyone burst out laughing as the camera turn around the studio.

"You think I'm a playboy?" his brother looked at him shocked.

"No… but you look like one" with that Lory with Yashiro fell on the floor laughing their asses with the boy's remarks.

"Oh sush, it's your brother's look~" Julie appeared with him, "Now we'll have that dress up with mommy week"

"Can I bail?" asked by the youngest Hizuri only to be answered a chorus of no.

* * *

For their first day, Ren was given a task where he needs to upload a daily or timely story over his social media where he record his day and together with him is his brother, recording his morning with Kyoko by his side informing that they were on their way to the set, the reactions of the staff and producers of their drama was amusing as they see Ren in a pair of shorts, high top shoes, hoodie and a ball cap, at first they started to call him his brother and Kyoko had to just laugh at her boyfriend.

Ren pointed the camera at Kyoko and asked her, "So what do you think of me?"

"I think I'm dating Koudi instead of my Corn" yet she shamefully kissed him as he pout at her getting jealous with his brother, "But I might say, you look cute in shorts" and she laughs at him.

On the other hand Ren mused watching his brother's record over social media, "So… today, I got called Ren-sama or Koun-sama because of these" showing off his clothing where he's wearing a black dress shirt two buttons open, showing his undershirt topping it with his mother's signature line of suit vest, neatly tucked in his matching tailored fitting dress pants with his brown camel men's casual leather lace-up Oxfords shoes, reading the comments Ren had to laugh as the poor boy is hoarding his own fan girls after posting his new look, "And now I think I got more girls I need to avoid" with that Ren laughed.

Kyoko in amusement laughed and commented, "I think he's great with your clothes, I mean you guys are a look alike!" she giggled, "And I love how cute you are in those shorts~" she laughed walking away, poor Ren just shook his head.

* * *

With the second day, Ren and Kyoko with their drama co-stars are presently in their talk show guesting their co-star and the hosts amused with Ren's clothing, Ren who's being professional explained the challenge.

And since the show took interest with his situation and mused at Kyoko's reaction and amusement immediately started to search his brother's resent post and immediately they found the ranting post of the young Hizuri being chased by some young ladies through the streets where his modeling set is, his mother was bursting laughing at the background.

The poor boy sporting his brother's trademark halfway dress shirt open with fitting jeans and oxfords, " _I hate being you_ " was posted as a caption with his terrified look.

"I'm glad I'm hooked with Kyoko" commented Ren over national television turning his girlfriend tomato red with his comment.

* * *

For the next few days all was amused with the outfit change challenge until it was finally the last day of their switch and both are finally back to the studio where the challenge started and both are being asked how they fell about it.

"I like his clothes, I mean it's comfortable and the hat always helps with the heat when you're outside" Ren mused, "And the shorts? I don't mind being called by my girlfriend cute" he added.

"How about you, Koudi-kun?" the host asked.

"I hate it, I get chased a lot and the clothes are to restricting and cooking me inside-out, I missed my cap and the girls are scary" they all burst out laughing at the boy's misery.

"Although with all the comments you received with the noticeable 'You look so fine, please marry me' comment stood out from everyone else's comment" the host laughed, "But in all honesty, you rocked all the outfits Ren-sama wears, I mean you'll break every girls heart when you become a man" she squealed.

"Not if I don't break any bones either… I mean from running away" he said.

"Well, this is your last day and you both can finally change back to your old clothing"

"Great!" said by the boy excitedly, "But the chasing around would not stop does it?"

"Nope…" said Ren in amusement.

"When will it stop?" he trembled.

"Never" replied Ren again.

"Any alternatives perhaps?"

"Get a girl…"

"Never coming out my room is the beat choice then" Koudi this time replied and the staff with their parents laughed at his comment.

"Stop scaring you brother!" their mother shouted.

"I'm never going to do any stuff with you guys again…" Koudi complaining and his mother just giggled at her son.

~END~


End file.
